The Tale of Bob
by BoB the Soap Eating Fiend
Summary: the tragic, yet heart warming story of BOB, truly destined to become a classic!


The Tale of Bob..  
  
(Ash! meet BOB!)  
  
Once upon a time, there was a.... hole in the ground.   
and in the hole there was a mole!!   
and so the moles name was BOB   
and BOB loved cornflakes!   
  
But BOB changed the cornflakes name to BoB,   
so that BOB could eat BoB. and BOB was happy, until BILLY came into his hole!   
but then Billy changed his name into Bob.  
So BOB, BoB, and Bob all lived in a hole, and one day thay all dug a tunnel to the ocean!   
  
And right then BOB, BoB and Bob changed the oceans name to BOb.   
But then Bob got mad and change into a cheeto-breathing dragon!!   
But BoB turned the cheeto-breathing dragon's name to BOB! but then the REAL BOB said, "DAMN YOU! YOU STOLE ME NAME YOU BOB WANNABE!!" So the new bob said "SCREW YOU OLD BOB! YOUR OLD AND SMELLY AND YOU EAT CHEESE ALL DAY LONG, NOT CRONFLAKES!!" and that made BoB really sad, and he cried in a corner   
  
But BOb jumped up and said, "BUT WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!" so all the bob's looked at him in the bob-like way because the bob's were being bob's because they were. But since the bob's were all too busy being the bob-like bobs that they were, BUB came up and took all their bob-ness away!   
  
All of the sudden the bobs disappeared and the BUB was in control and he named EVERYTHING BUB and stuff. but all the BUB stuff attacked BUB and he died. This is true but the stuff survived and said, "I wanna watch Nickelodeon and be orange!" and so they were orange stuff now. And so they melted together and became dinosaurs and that was weird, with orange dinosaurs and all, so Nickelodeon turned them all purple and took back the orange.   
  
The stuff died because somehow the BOB's came back and they ate the stuff. So the BOB's renamed everything back to BOB but then BoB said, "I wanna be bOB!" but then the other BOB's said, "....."   
  
So all the other bobs beat BoB up for trying ot be weird, and they took all his money and stuff, and then the real bOB walked in and took BoB's stuff, making BoB not BoB, but nothing at all. But then nothing at all turned into ULTIMATE bOB! and so ULTIMATE bOB was bOB because he was, and so the old bOB said, "NO ULTIMATE bOB! SPARE ME AND TURN ME INTO CHEESE!"   
  
ULTIMATE bOB was mean and said "NO I WILL MAKE YOU BOLOGNA!! AHAHAHAHAH!!" Then the old bOB said, "NOOOOO! I WANNA BE CHEESE!! PLEASE LET ME BE CHEESE!! THEN I WILL BE BOLOGNA!! ... but I wanna be cheese first!" but then the ULTIMATE bOB said, "TO BE OR NOT TO BE... bOB!" and so the old bOB didn't understand and he turned into bOb.   
  
All of the sudden ULTIMATE bOB saw HOT BOB and was like "oh wow! bOb, you have to hook me up with HOT BOB, she is soooo fine!" But HOT BOB heard this and was all like, "ULTIMATE bOB you are sooo wack! I would rather be with a BOB like bOb!" and so bOb said, "YEAH! MORE CHEESE!" and then ULTIMATE bOB cried and ran to the BOBO ASYLUM and ate cheese.   
  
ULTIMATE bOB soon found out the BOBO ASYLUM was actually a bakery! and it cooked ULTIMATE bOB and sold it to HOT BOB and bOb when they were eating cheese!   
  
ULTIMATE bOB was now ULTIMATE BREAD bOB! and HOT BOB saw this and kicked bOb to outerspace and began to eat ULTIMATE BREAD BOB! and ULTIMATE BREAD BOB died. and HOT BOB became SUPER DUPER HOT BOB OF THE WORLD and all the bob's loved her and ate cheese with her when she let them.   
  
But something terrible was soo gonna be told.... SUPER SUPER DUPER DUPER HOT BOB OF THE WORLD saw this and said, "bob's of the world... she doesn't like cheese! she likes ::sobs:: ... TWINKIES!!" All the bob's gasped in horror and went to SUPER SUPER DUPER DUPER HOT BOB OF THE WORLD and ate cheese with her.  
  
Then SUPER DUPER BOB OF THE WORLD turned into OMG ITS REALLY A CHEESE EATING BOB OF THE WORLD and told all the bob's "SUPER SUPER DUPER DUPER BOB OF THE WORLD ISN'T A BOB AT ALL!!! SHES A SLUG WITH NAILS NAMED BObb!!!"   
  
But something unexpected happened... the other bob's said, "WOW! WE WANNA BE CALLED BObb now! BObb THE CHEESE EATING IDIOTS!!" So SLUG WITH NAILS NAMED BObb smiled her cheesy smile and said, ".. WAHAHAHABOBWAHAHAHABOBWAHAHAHA!!"   
  
OMG ITS REALLY A CHEESE EATING BOB OF THE WORLD exploded into a whole bunch of cheese, and the other bobs left SLUG WITH NAILS NAMED BObb, and her cheesy smile turned into a bologna sad face.   
  
Because so her loss, SLUG WITH NAILS NAMED BObb turned into MEGA EVIL SLUG BOB WITH NAILS NAMED BObb. and all the other bob's feared her because she said, "BOW DOWN TO ME IN THE BOB-LIKE WAY YOU BOB'S! OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR CHEESE AND REPLACE THEM WITH TWINKIES!!   
  
This scared all the bobs so they bowed down in the bob-like manner, and MEGA EVIL SLUG BOB WITH NAILS NAMED BObb laughed evily, and made them eat twinkies anyways!!!   
  
Then a bob got so mad that he turned into SUPER BOB MAN WITH BOB LIKE HAIR THAT IS SOO BOB LIKE! and he started throwing twinkies at MEGA EVIL SLUG BOB WITH NAILS NAMED BObb, and he tripped over a bucket of water! All the other bob's thought this was the BOB-LIKE end until... bOb landed on MEGA EVIL SLUG BOB WITH NAILS NAMED BObb, and squashed her flat! all the bobs rejoiced, and ate cheese!!   
  
but then BoB looked up and asked, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?!? YOU COULD'VE USED YOUR BIG FAT BOB BUTT A LONG BOB TIME AGO!!" all the other bob's cried and said, "I CAN STILL TASTE THE EVIL TWINKIES!!"   
  
Right at that moment, the cheeto-breathing dragon came up and bought all the bobs ice cream cones, and bOB got mad at BoB and squashed him too!   
  
but then BOB OF BoB BOB boB COUNTRY came and used his BOB cannon at bOB and said, "BAI BAI BOB GIRLY BOB MAN!! HAHAHAHABOBHAHAHAHABOB!!"   
  
But then BOB OF BoB BOB boB COUNTRY tripped over his BOB cannon and all the bobs came over and put him in a dress, then sent him out of BOB-VILLE!   
  
So BOB OF BoB BOB boB COUNTRY turned into HOT BOB OF BoB BOB boB COUNTRY and hooked up with BOB OF BOB BOB BOB BoB COUNTRY and they went to a bob cheese resturant and the other bobs felt sorry because they lost the cheese.   
  
HOT BOB OF BoB BOB boB COUNTRY realized that BOB OF BOB BOB BOB BoB COUNTRY was having an afair with BOb of BOB BOB bob bob COUNTRY so she went back to BOB-VILLE and became the QUEEN OF BOB-VILLE AKA HOT BOB OF BOB BOB BOB BoB COUNTRY'S stuff.   
  
Then BOB OF BOB BOB BOB BoB COUNTRY relized that BOb of BOB BOB bob bob COUNTRY was really BOB THE BLUE, PINK, ORANGE, WEIRD LOOKIN BOB!! so BOB OF BOB BOB BOB BoB COUNTRY screamed in terror because BOB THE BLUE, PINK, ORANGE, WEIRD LOOKIN BOB hated CHEESE!! and.. CHEESE cried   
  
THE END   
And the moral of this story is..   
  
don't be like BOB THE BLUE, PINK, ORANGE, WEIRD LOOKIN BOB because she/he/it made CHEESE cry   
  
~*.*~   



End file.
